Something Yet to Learn
by BloodRedLetters
Summary: Kyla knew that going to the club was a bad idea, now here she was sitting in the back of an SUV kissing some random guy. Never in a million year would she have done this, and well everyone knows that what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas...yeah right.
1. prologue

**Something Yet to Learn**

**Summary:**

Kyla knew that going to the club was a bad idea, now here she was sitting in the back of an SUV kissing some random guy. Never in a million year would she have done this, and well everyone knows that what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas...yeah right.

**Disclaimer: Located in my profile. **

**Note: this chapter contains suggestive content, and language**

**Chapter 1: prologue**

Never in my entire life did I expect to see this sight. My brother and his girlfriend, now wife, were going at it, on my bed. Now, I love my brother with all my heart, but this is just wrong on so many levels.

I had planned on breaking it up, but then again. My brother was leaving for Alaska in a couple days. So, being the nice sister I was, I let them go at it while I simply walked next door to visit my best friend June.

June just had a baby, a little boy named Justin; he was a tiny little thing, and the light of his father's eyes. I walked the some 20 feet to their front door and knocked before letting myself in. I was greeted by a hyper May, who had just graduated from high school.

It was a tight nit family, June was the guardian of her three younger sisters: May, April, and Ember (short for September). Yes, weird names, but they were named after the months that they were born in. Well except the 4 older siblings, two sets of twins: Jade, Lucy and Mark and Colin. They all lived in the same house, and it was a sight at peek hours.

I smiled as I hugged May and I walked into the kitchen and saw Lucy and Jade sitting at the table. They glanced up and smiled.

"Oh good you're here, we have a favor to ask of you." They spoke in unison. I grabbed a piece of toast that was left out and bit into it while nodding for them to continue.

"Ok, first we would like to say that we know how you feel about clubs and before you say anything let us ask first." Jade spoke. I knew where this was going, and didn't like it at all.

"We are going to the new club on 5th, and well we would like you to come. Please, you are always sad and depressed. Please come with us and have fun." Lucy finished.

I looked at this with a frown on my face.

"Look, I am sorry, I can't I wish I could…"

"Wish you could what?" Colin walked into the room.

"She wishes she could go with us to that new club downtown. But she won't" May finally spoke up.

"Look, I am sorry, but last time was horrid." I tried to get out of it, but knowing them they would want me to go, and I couldn't say no to them when they have their sad faces on.

"But that was last time. You don't even have to do anything, just sit and drink water or something.

It was a few moments before I finally gave into their pleas and they were happy, the all but dragged me upstairs to pick out something to wear.

*Some time later*

I was bored, no wait, I was half asleep. I was talked into getting my hair done by the girls. And that what was going on now. I am simply what you would call a plain jane, well at least in my mind. I was about 5 feet 4 inches with long straight black hair, I was daring one day and decided to add a little bit of color so I dyed my bangs electric blue and loved it. Now my hair has bits of pink, green, blue, and purple in it. I had a heart shaped face and pale green eyes.

I had a figure, it was slim and toned. A light tan covered my skin.

"Ok look!" The turned me around to face the mirror. And I can't believe it. I actually looked good. I was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans with a grey top. It didn't show much, but it left room to let any guys mind wander.

They pulled out a pair of charcoal grey wedges and told me to put them on. I of course did and I was 4 inches taller.

And, I did what I thought I would never do again. I smiled. For once, a real smile. And that itself scared me.

"Oh, look at the time. Its already ten." Were they serious, it took 5 hours to get me ready? I walked behind them, being careful on the stairs seeing that I didn't want to break my neck walking down them.

"Don't you look beautiful," Jonathan, June's husband held the door open for Jade and Lucy to walk through. "Don't turn every guy down at the club, not all of them are like Chris."

He smiled and pushed me out. I thought about taking the heels off and running to my house, but decided that Jonathan was right, not all of them were like Chris.

*At the Club*

After 15 minutes of driving, and 10 minutes of waiting. We were in the club, it was packed and the air was thick with moisture.

I had this feeling that tonight was going to be bad, but I pushed it away and quickly walked to the bar.

Ordering two vodka shots, I downed them down before the bartender had a chance to turn around.

I coughed a bit and ordered another two.

"Whoa, slow down tiger, your gonna be shit faced in a matter of minutes if you keep that up." I turned towards the voice. He was standing off to the side of me, his black button up shirt was loose but it still hugged the well defined muscles he had. I looked into his eyes, piercing blue, I could feel myself being pulled in by some unnatural force, but I broke up it as the bartender set the shots in front of me.

Smiling, I gave one to the guy. "Then drink with me, we will get shit faced together."

It must have been the vodka in me, because I would have never done such a thing. But to hell with being sober, right now I wanted to be drunk, and to hell with Chris, I'm having fun.

"That wont be a problem, I've already had a few already." He took the shot and tipped it down. Wincing as the liquid poured into his stomach. I smirked and did the same. My eyes never leaving his.

"John" He was closer to me, his breath on my ear.

"Kyla" He smiled and ordered a couple rounds of Jack.

*~*

By now it was 1am and I was sitting at his table. There were only a few other people at this specific table, the rest of his friends had either went home to sleep, or get laid.

I leaned my head against his chest, and sat back against the booth.

"John…" My speech was slurred. "Why do guys cheat?"

I could feel his hand on my waist his thumb drawing circles on the exposed skin.

"Kyla…that I do not know, but if someone cheated on you, that person is an idiot."

I looked up and was met with blue eyes. He leaned down, lips brushing against my own.

"Kyla…woahh…um sorry, well…were going home. I see that you are all set, you have fun. Bye!" Jade and Lucy quickly left, while giggling.

"Shit, my ride just left." I mumbled while trying to move away. I couldn't, however, John's hands were wrapped around my waist.

"I believe we were in the middle of something." I could feel the heat rising in my face, and sat back down.

He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my lips. I could take the vodka on his lips and I reached up to grab the back of his neck. Pulling him in I deepened the kiss.

Finally breaking apart he looked me in the eyes, blue meets green.

"Wanna get out of here?"


	2. What have I done?

**Something Yet to Learn**

**Summary:**

Kyla knew that going to the club was a bad idea, now here she was sitting in the back of an SUV kissing some random guy. Never in a million year would she have done this, and well everyone knows that what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas...yeah right.

**Disclaimer: Located in my profile. **

**Note: this chapter contains suggestive content, and language**

**Chapter 2: What have I done?**

*1:15 AM*

I was sitting in the back of John's SUV while his friend drove. My head was against his chest and I was telling him my life's story. How I was born in Minnesota, and moved to Arizona when I was seven, then to Vegas when I was 21.

My brother was in the coast guard and was set to go to Alaska in the next couple days, and that he was doing some catch up with his wife Marissa. I even told him about my parent's death, and that was hard. I had broken down in the middle.

John wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. He whispered soothing words in my ear as I sobbed into his shirt.

When I had calmed down I pulled away and smiled at him. I had asked him of his life, and he told me of his dad and brothers, his life growing up in Massachusetts. He had told me of a time where him and his brothers were wrestling in the basement and his brother ended up with a broken collar bone.

I felt the rumble of laughter in his chest as he finished. We sat in silence for a couple minutes.

"John?" I looked up into his blue eyes, "Have you ever felt like doing something crazy?"

He nodded his head and looked at me in confusion.

"That is how I feel right now, John my brother and wife are leaving me in a big house, all alone, I want to do something crazy, and sure enough it might be insane but.."

He cut me off with a kiss and leaned in close to my ear.

"Marry me." He whispered, his warm breath running across my skin.

If I was sober I would have rejected his request on the note of not knowing anything about him, but here I was drunk in the back of his suv, and he just asked me to marry him. So, of course I said yes. What was I getting myself into?

*2:30 am*

We stumbled through the lobby John was staying in. John's friend, who I learned was Randy, was walking behind us while shaking his head. He had been present during the wedding, and in a sense was their partner in crime.

When John told him to find them a chapel he drove to the one that didn't have a lot of people around. Knowing that the last thing they needed was to see their faces on the front page of the newspaper, or on hundreds of sites.

He, being the best friend he is even took Johns credit card and went to a walmart and bought them rings, since the ones that they were given during the wedding ceremony didn't fit. He walked in with John's new wife, Kyla and got her ring sized and since he knew John's ring size he didn't have to worry about having 2 drunks in the store.

The look on the clerks face was priceless, Randy Orton buying a wedding ring set and a girl next to him. Randy opened the door for me and I got in, my lips were attached to John's in a second.

The three of them made their way to the elevator. And soon enough up to John's room. Wife and Husband were let in and left alone, for once to celebrate their marriage.

*3:00 am*

In Randy's room, the blue eyes demon called his wife, knowing she would be up with the baby by now.

"Randy?" Her sleep laced voice came over the phone.

"Yeah baby, its me." Randy sat on the bed and pulled off his shoes and shirt.

"What are you doing up this late?" He could hear the soft noises of his little girl as Sam picked her up.

"I just called to tell you that John got married, and was seen buying the couple wedding rings, with his wife. I just wanted you to know that she is John's wife, and I don't want you to worry."

"John got married?" she laughed.

"Yeah, it was a sudden arrangement. But, lets hope the media and fans don't get a hold of this."

"I agree, hey you get to bed, you sound tired. I love you Randy."

Randy smiled, "I love you to Sam, give Alanna a kiss for me."

"I will, night"

"Night" Randy hung up and got ready for bed.

*8:00 am*

The knock was soft, but to my pounding head it was like a drum line in my head. I opened my eyes a little and was thankful for the dark room. It took me a minute to realize that I wasn't alone in the bed. I was on my stomach, but there was an arm laying across the small of my back. I noted that I was naked and I was certain that the warm body next to me was as well.

The knock came again followed by a voice.

"John, plane leaves in 3 hours, you have an hour to be at the airport, if your not up in 10 minutes im leaving without you."

John, my mind went crazy. I don't remember anything from last night. Groaning I carefully pulled myself from the bed, careful not to wake the sleeping form next to me. I looked around the room searching for my jeans. No such luck, so I pulled on a pair of basketball short I had found laying on the floor. My shirt was just as hard to find. So I settled with a black button up shirt.

"John, Ive got advil." It was a female voice and no matter how much I didn't want to open the door, I wanted some kind of relief for my aching head.

I slowly walked to the door and opened it up, outside stood a tall guy and a short red head, their backs to me.

"Finally you open the door John, I was about to bust in there." The guy turned around and smirked.

"Your not John, where is he?" The girl gave me a weird look as she glanced at the way to big clothes I was currently sporting.

"I only opened the door because there was advil." The red head smiled and handed me the bottle.

I quickly swallowed three little pills.

"So, is John here." The guy smiled and I knew he knew something I didn't.

"Um yeah, let me wake him." I brushed some hair from my face, and watched as the red heads eyes bug out.

I looked at what she was looking at, a ring, a wedding ring. My eyes widened and I turned to the sleeping form known as John.

"Oh God"

**Ok, so yes it sounds cheesy but please give it a chance. Lol. **

**XxBritni-LinnxX – Thank you for your review. I hope you continue to read it, even if it is a Cena fic**


	3. What do we do now?

**Something Yet to Learn**

**Summary:**

Kyla knew that going to the club was a bad idea, now here she was sitting in the back of an SUV kissing some random guy. Never in a million year would she have done this, and well everyone knows that what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas...yeah right.

**Disclaimer: Located in my profile. **

**Note: this chapter contains suggestive content, and language**

**Chapter 3: What do we do now?**

I was not prepared for this, not in a long shot. Sure I had a degree from a nice college and I had a nice job with an equal nice pay, but this was marriage, and I didn't even know my husband.

After I had met my husbands friends I had told them that I would wake him up, since I had a feeling that they didn't want to see him stark naked. But I hadn't moved from my spot. I was slouched against the door with my head against my knees. Silent tears rolled down my face

I didn't know how long I was sitting there but after a while I could hear the barely noticeable groan coming from the lump in the bed across the room. I didn't look up as I heard clothes being put on. The footsteps moved towards the other side of the room, and then a soft light filled the darkness. He hadn't seen me yet, but i was slowly pulling her head up to look at him.

He was rinsing his face, his head leaning into the sink. I couldn't help but stare at this toned body.

A knock and a voice, "Dude, John has she killed you in there?"

John's head snapped up and he looked into the mirror. His blue eyes focused on me.

I buried my head once again as he walked towards me. His hand was warm as it brushed against my hand, his fingers running over the small band that encircled my tiny fingers.

He pulled me up and into his arms. When I was sitting on the edge of the bed he went to the door, opening it up he assured the person that he had travel plans and that he didn't have to leave right away.

I'm guessing that the person agreed and left John here with me, all alone in this room; husband and wife.

"We got married," My voice was weak, "I can't believe this."

"Look…" He started to say something.

"No, John, we got married. I'm not ready for this, this is so new for me. I cant deal with this. No, I wont."

I broke down. Hell, it was my breaking point. I continued to let out silent cries as large hands softly rested on my knees.

"Kyla, I know this is tough, and I know it was unexpected. But, maybe it happened for a reason."

"For a reason? What reason could it be? To torture me more, look. I don't…" The hands moved from my knees to my face. The pads of his thumbs running over my lips.

"We can get a separation if you want." His voice was strong, but his eyes held the pain. I knew that he wanted to at least attempt to make this work.

"No, no matter how shit faced I was last night, It doesn't matter if you were three sheets to the wind, we both had to agree to the vows, right?" His eyes got bright.

"And besides, I may have lied last night, I know you are a wrestler." His head cocked to the side in confusion.

"I didn't want you to think I was only using you to get any."

"I see, you know no matter what, regarding this relationship, its up to you. I just want you to be happy." I was pulled to the ground by my husband. His words rang through my ears.

"I don't want people to know about us, it would hurt you in terms of your fans if they found out about your drunk marriage. And, considering I was going to send in an application to the WWE today, I don't want to only get the job because of who im tied to."

John kissed my forehead, "Anything for you baby."

*~*

No matter how hard I tried to get my husband to allow me to take a taxi back to my house, he wouldn't have any of it. So here I was again, sitting in the same SUV as last night, but only in the front.

I gave him directions and soon enough we were parked in my driveway. I knew that my brother must have been worried, and no doubt the ladies next door. Sighing I reached for the door handle.

"No kiss goodbye." I looked back and saw the cutiest pout on Johns face. I couldn't help but laugh and lean in to give a quick peck. But, soon enough it was a mini make out session right there in full view of everyone.

"John, I have to go, unless you want my brother to come out here and kick your ass."

"Please baby, have you seen me?" A smile graced his features.

"You have never seen my brother, 253 pounds of pure muscle. But, consider yourself lucky, he and his wife are moving to Alaska, he is a marine you know."

He laughed again, but agreed to let me go. But not before pulling something out of a bag in the backseat.

A pair of silver chains, he pulled off my wedding ring and put it on the chain. Closing the clasp he slipped it over my head. The chain was long and reached to the middle of my chest.

He did the same with his ring. I smiled, and grabbed his hand with my own. I leaned down and kissed his knuckles.

"I have to go." He nodded.

I watched him pull out of the driveway and down the street. As I turned around my phone started to ring. I looked at the caller i.d and John's name flashed on the screen.

"I miss you already." His voice was soft.

Laughing, "Ha, I miss you too. Now, off the phone before you get into a wreck."

"Alright baby, I will talk to you later."

"Yeah, love you."

We said our goodbyes and hung up.

I walked up to the front door and before I could reach for my keys when the door opened.

"Where have you been Kyla, we were worried sick." Abby, my brothers wife, exclaimed as she pulled me in the house.

"Abby, Im fine, I went out with Jade and Lucy.."

"But they returned and you were not with them. Kyla you can't just go like that."

"Like what! I was safe, im here safe."

"You were out with a wrestler, a wrestler!" I was appaled at what my brother was saying.

"So what, its my life, and you are not dad." I stormed out the front door and walked down the street.

I kept walking, and soon found myself at the library. I was curious as to what was going to come of my situation. So, I went onto the usual fansites. And soon enough I came across something very interesting.

_Wrestler Randy Orton cheating on wife. _

_The famed wrestler Randy Orton was seen early this morning buying a wedding ring set, and a girl on his arm. _

_Who is this girl? And what does Orton wife think of it?_

The picture that was with it showed just a back, and I was thankful that my head was blocked by Randy's arm.

But I have a feeling that this was only about to begin.

**Scarlett Boots - Thank you for your review. XD**

**Helsinki-vampyre – Glad to know that my story isn't boring you Ha. Ha. **

**XxBritni-LinnxX – Drunken Vegas Wedding, fun to read, never nice when it happens to you. **

**Hope you liked this chapter…review?**


	4. Starting this Love Story

**Something Yet to Learn**

**Summary:**

Kyla knew that going to the club was a bad idea, now here she was sitting in the back of an SUV kissing some random guy. Never in a million year would she have done this, and well everyone knows that what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas...yeah right.

**Disclaimer: Located in my profile. **

**Note: this chapter contains suggestive content, and language**

**Authors Note: Woah, I am so sorry. I have been meaning to post this chapter for a while now, but I guess life kept me busy. No for real. But, this is a new year, time to get cracking on the updates. And, one of my goals for 2010 is to finish this, and maybe depending on how it goes. Come up with a sequel. Now, I have kept you waiting long enough. On with the show. **

**I also must say, that half way through this chapter I went into a mini panic mode due to the fact that I couldn't remember if I had given an age or last name for Kyla. I of course couldn't find either in the story so I am making them up. Forgive me if I missed something. **

Chapter 4:

I was speechless after I saw the picture. I quickly closed out of everything and left the library, my hand reaching for the ring that was concealed under my shirt. I now knew why Randy had a smile on his face this morning, and I also knew where the ring came from.

But, I was shocked. The fans, and media would have a field day with this. I had to do something. I don't know what I had to do, but it had to be quick.

Pulling out my cellphone I called John. Pressing send, I walked around the corner to get some privacy.

"Ky? Miss me already?" I laughed.

"Yeah, I miss you, but I was wondering if I could get Randy's number. I have to talk to him about something."

He gave me the number, and we talked for a couple minutes, I told him about what I read online and he laughed.

"The media will put anything out there. Don't worry about it. You married me, not him."

"I know, I just don't want his wife to think anything bad."

"Why don't you call her? I have her number, if you want it." I agreed and soon enough I was dialing Randy's wifes cell number.

It rang a couple times before someone answered.

"Hello?" The voice was sweet, and I could tell she was nice.

"Yeah, hi, you don't know me. But I was wondering if this was Randy's wife?"

"Mhmm. And, this is?" I could hear the cooing of a baby in the background.

"Yeah, my name is Kyla, and I wanted to smooth the waters on the latest rumor, about Randy cheating on you."

"Oh, Hi Kyla, yes, I am aware of what is going on. Congrats on the marriage by the way."

I gave a sigh of relief.

"Wait, you knew?"

"Yes hun, Randy called me last night to warn me about what might, and did happen. Don't worry about it. The media can be a pit of sharks."

I laughed.

"Yes, they can be."

We talked some more before the baby started to fuss and Sam had to go and feed her.

I looked at my watch I had been gone for over an hour and needed to get home. My dear brother would be leaving soon, and I wanted to wish him a safe trip.

I soon made it to my house in no time. And, saw that my brother was putting their bags into the taxi.

"Kyla!" My brother called out and ran towards me.

"I thought I wasn't going to say goodbye. I am so sorry about the way I acted. Please forgive me."

I smiled and agreed to forgive him. Hugging him I felt tears roll down my face.

"I am going to miss you so much."

"Ah, no worries. I will be back soon enough. And besides, if you get accepted into the WWE you will be on the road as well."

I looked up at him, and smiled. "Thank you for reminding me, I have to go fax in the application."

"You do that, but now we have to go. In order to catch our flight. I will call you later ok, watch the pay-per-view tonight for me will ya?"

"Ha Ha Ha, that is right, no TV for you. Muaha. Bye bro." With one last kiss and a hug goodbye I watched at the taxi left and drove off down the street.

I sighed and walked inside the house, and quickly ordered the ppv that was on tonight.

I looked down at my clothes. There were wrinkles in them and still smelled like alcohol and John's cologne.

Walking over to the fax machine, I sent in the application. It took roughly 10 minutes for it to fax everything in. And once it was done, I felt happy, and knew this was my chance to make it.

I smiled as I walked up the stairs and headed into the bathroom to take a shower, peeling off clothes as I turned on the water.

I have to admit, I am scared about what is to come, and how this is going to work.

Maybe John was right, and this was supposed to happen.

I stepped into the shower as I tried to remember what happened last night. It wasn't hard to figure out that we slept together. But, I wanted to know what exactly happened before.

I closed my eyes as I let the water cover me.

I remember going to the chapel. And, I remember the man who gave us our vows. And then nothing, I could not remember anything after that.

Sighing I finished washing my hair and turned the water off. Stepping out I wrapped myself in a towel and went to get dressed.

I let my hand wander to the ring that was laying against the soft material of the towel.

The ring itself was beautiful, it was a white gold band with what looked like a ½ carat diamond with smaller ones on the outside. It was pretty, yet simple. A perfect ring for me.

I changed into a pair of shorts and a cami, and walked down stairs. Smiling I looked at the time. The pay-per-view would be starting in 15 minutes so I sent a text message to John.

'Hey baby, miss you so much! Good luck in ur match tonite. I will be watching xoxo"

I didn't have to wait long for a reply.

'Hey! Miss you too baby. Glad you will be watching, I will call you when im done with everything here. Love you. =)'

I smiled as I read the text in front of me. I think I really do love him, and he is my sole mate. I think it just took us being shit faced and a drunk wedding to realize it.

**Ok…do you hate me for not posting sooner. Review?**

**XxBritni-LinnxX – thank you for your review. **

**Scarlett Boots – Ha ha. Who did you think it was? Well, more wrestling will come in the future. =]**


End file.
